Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island
}} |image = Nicktoons - Battle for Volcano Island Coverart.png |release date = Nintendo DS NA: October 24, 2006 JP: March 15, 2007 EU: May 27, 2007 AU: June 7, 2007 PlayStation 2 NA: October 24, 2006 EU: May 25, 2007 AU: June 7, 2007 Game Boy Advance NA: October 24, 2006 AU: June 7, 2007 GameCube NA: October 24, 2006 |previous = Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle |next = Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots |platform(s) = GameCube PlayStation 2 Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS }} Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island is the sequel to the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite! Players assume the role of up to 6 playable characters from numerous Nickelodeon shows, such as ''Danny Phantom'', SpongeBob SquarePants, and ''The Fairly OddParents''. The plot involves Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda), Patrick Star, Sam Manson, and Sandy Cheeks to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Tucker Foley, Squidward Tentacles, and Jimmy Neutron also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots a year later. Plot On Volcano Island, a couple of crabs, led by the Wise Crab, are doing a ritual to send 9 heroes there to save their island. But the Mawgu stops the ritual, scattering the heroes. Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants fall from the sky and end up with a Wise Old Crab, and The Crab explains that their enemy, The Mawgu, has escaped from his prison and created a terrible ooze which corrupts everything it touches. But the prophecies say that The Chosen Ones will save them. The Crab trains them and tells the heroes to follow him so that he can direct them to camp. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find Tucker. They then go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Tucker from repeatedly regurgitating penguins, they find camp, then are given the mission to find the "Night Girl (Sam Manson)" and the "Whiny Cephalapod (Squidward Tentacles)." They find them, and stop a few villains along the way. They are then sent to destroy The Great Carapace, a giant sand monster with a wooden shell. They destroy the shell and push the monster into a waterfall by using catapults. They are then rewarded with a jewel, which is the battery for the communicator. They talk to Jimmy, and Jimmy explains that Mawgu is using a Rip in Time and Space to steal energy from all the worlds and keep it all for himself and if he succeeds their worlds will be destroyed. Then Jimmy sends Tucker plans for the Neutronic Rip- Zipper, a device that recovers all the energy Mawgu stole and closes the Rip. The parts they need for the device are scattered across the Island. After the Nicktoons gain all three Rip-Zipper items, they go in the Volcano, and find The Mawgu, whom transports them between Time and Space, then Danny blasts the Rip- Zipper on Mawgu, sealing the Rip with him inside. The heroes are praised for the save of the island and Jimmy is able to activate a portal to send them home. It shows at the end, that the heroes heads' are carved into a mountain. Trivia *The Fenton Peeler can be seen in game. Sam Manson can use it as her "power." *Casper High School can also be seen but it is only a background object. Battle for Volcano Island - Sam Manson.png Battle for Volcano Island - Sam in Fenton Peeler.png|Sam wearing the Fenton Peeler Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Console games Category:Real world